


Down Time

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Car Sex, Multi, Polyfidelity, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike, Sam and Fi deal with a little bit of downtime when they break down in a rainstorm...by having sex on the hood of the Charger while waiting for a mechanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI: Prompt:

_Sometimes when you’re a spy, downtime is unavoidable. So are overheated radiators, torrential downpours, and horny significant others. Only two of those four things can be talked down from a fit of pique, so while you’re exposed to the elements and waiting for a tow on a deserted stretch of highway, you can always spend your free time placating them …_

They never even asked his permission before ripping his pants open. Michael’s ego isn’t swelled by it – typical Sam and Fi, needy and hungry and a little competitive. They fight over who gets to suck his cock first (Sam wins), and Fi compensates by hiking up her skirts and mounting Michael’s face. He uses his teeth and tongue on her exactly the way she loves it and she yanks down the straps of her sundress, exposing herself to the rain.

“You’re not sucking it hard enough,” she scolds Sam, putting gentle pressure on the back of his head. “He needs your whole throat.” She licks his chin and smirks, making Sam roll his eyes.

Sam redoubles his effort, swinging on Michael’s cock, groping himself with a free hand because, kneeling on the ground as he is, no one can reach anything but his head. Michael takes it as a perfectly good excuse to face-fuck Sam, who takes his full length with a garbled groan.

“Ahh, Michael,” Fi moans, grinding her soaking wet cunt into his mouth. She reaches down and pins his head to her sex. Michael reaches up and plays with her tits, stoking her excitement up, knowing if he can get and keep her at a frenzied pitch of excitement she’ll come harder and faster. Fi leans back, into the storm, her hair soaked, her breasts glistening.

Sam yanks off his own shirt and throws it onto the roof, his left hand wrapped around Michael’s cock, the other freeing his own. Michael groans into Fi’s sex as Sam takes both of their pricks in one meaty fist and starts jerking them in tandem.

“Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it,” Fi calls, holding Michael’s hand to her breasts. She’s burning hot, soaking through everything, driving Michael crazy.

She comes so unexpectedly that her scream makes Michael lose his grip on her ass, and she comes with her ass suspended in mid-air, her hands clutching Michael’s head.

He kisses Fi’s sex in apology before turning toward Sam and sitting up. Fi watches them kiss as Sam works their dicks together.

“Are you going to come?” she asks the both of them, pressing urgent kisses to their lips and running her hands all over their chests. She knows their pre-orgasmic sounds too well, Sam’s groan and Michael’s harsh cry, and quickly comes between Sam’s fist and the heads of their cocks, taking both pricks into her mouth and swallowing every drop of come they had to offer.

“Jesus,” Sam breathes, giving Michael another kiss.

“Yeah,” Michael moans.

“You boys aren’t getting out of this that easily,” Fi says, scooting off the car and dropping to her knees. She takes their limp cocks in each of her hands and starts jerking them. “I want these hard again before we leave. A girl needs to get fucked now and again.”

“Hey, the spirit is willing but the flesh aches…even though you’re doing that thing with your tongue that I love.” Sam runs his fingers through Fi’s hair in surrender, then kisses Michael again, who leans back in Sam’s embrace as Fi’s mouth works its magic on his cock. “No one can see us, right?”

“Nope,” Sam declares, stroking Michael’s nipples.

“Good. How many hours did the tow truck operator say it would take?”

“Three.”

“Thank God,” Michael grunts.

Fi pinches his thigh. “No talking.”

And, because words are unnecessary right now, they don’t.


End file.
